Coming back
by Schumacher95
Summary: Callie is coming back at Seattle to her brother after five years away. What will happend when she meet Arizona? The story is completely A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**This is my first fanfinc ever so it is very short. If you like it, I'll continue. All mistakes are mine but if someone want to be my beta it will be great since my English is not the best...**

**I still don't know where this story is going, so if you have any ideas feel free to write me. I have idea for the next couple of chapters, I'll start writing them and if you like this one I'll continue publish. So review, please! :)**

**And for my inspiration - Rocky Top** **- thank you, sweetie. ;)**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and the weather was nice. Callie Torres, wearing her black leather jacket, skinny jeans, black shirt and aviators, walked in Seattle Grace hospital. She looked around for a second and smirk. It was nice to come back after so long time. She was away for almost five years and although she came back occasionally to Seattle it was for too short, like couple of hours or maybe one-two days if she was lucky. The brunette was happy to see that Joe was still working - she had some great memories from that place and couldn't wait to go back there and party like in the old times.<p>

Someone push her and get her out if her thoughts. Callie said one quick sorry and start walking towards the cafeteria. She couldn't help but smile, it was so familiar. So many times she was walking through these corridors, going in the same direction, looking for the same person. But everything was so different too. When she walked in the cafeteria, she looked around. Yep, completely different, she thought. Everything was new, even the people. There were no familiar faces. The brunette looked around for someone in particular. She saw him sitting with his colleges on one of the tables and went this way. She was feeling everybody's eyes on her and smirks. Through her glasses she saw how everyone on his table turns around to look at her. Finally he did it too and froze. His black hair was still so perfect and you could read the surprise in his deep brown eyes. She continues smirking and stop in front of him.

"What? You are not happy to see me?" she asked laughing.

He jumps from his place, kiss her on the cheek and take her in a bear hug. He lifts her and turns her around. Callie could almost hear him smiling. "God, I can't believe you are here!"

She chuckle hugging and kissing him back and say "It's good to see you too." He put her down and she smiled.

The woman wink at him "Your friends soon will explode from curiosity if you don't introduce me." She laughs again and turns around. He smirks and puts her hand around her back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Everyone, this is my sister – Callie. Callie, these are Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey,Derek Shepherd, Arizona Robbins and you already know Addison._"_She looked at the people who she doesn't know yet, sitting around the table - Mark Sloan with this face and smile was probably a player, Miranda Bailey looked like someone who likes to be in charge and first thing you see in Derek Shepherd was his hair. But she was impressed by Arizona Robbins – the blonde looked like a kid in grown-up's body. In a hot grown-up's body. Callie felt her brother's hand to push her slightly on her back to get her out from her thoughts. Damn, he knows her so well.

"Like there was a way not to know Addie." she laughs to hide the fact she was zoned out for a moment and winked at the red-head "Nice to meet you all." she smiles and shakes everybody's hands. The brunette hold her hand a little more that it was necessary on Arizona's and lock her eyes with her for a moment.

Arizona couldn't move her eye's from Callie's. The brunette was gorgeous. That's why everyone was looking at her when she walks in. The surgeon thought she had never seen someone hotter than her. She wanted just to touches her so when they shake their hands she couldn't help but keep their hands together for couple of moments more. She felt like Callie wanted the same too.

"Are you guys twins?" asked Mark breaking the moment. They release their hands and looked away from each other. "How's that we never heard about you? Are you hiding her, Tony?" he smirks "And how do you know Addie?"

Callie removes her aviators and put them on her hair. After that she takes off her black leather jacket, put it on the chair and sit down. "Yeah, we are twins" she wink. "I was-"

"Whoa, slow down." Tony interrupted his sister "First you are answering mine questions since I know you'll say that you have to go after no more than 5 minutes as always."

"That's right, I'll have to go in couple of minutes" she grins. She looked again for a moment at the blonde and smile. Arizona smiled back.

"So, for how long you are back?" Tony asked and got her back from her thoughts.

"I finished there. I had some work here for a while but we are moving back so I'll be mostly at Seattle at least for now." She explained and smiles again.

"You are back for good?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm back for good, sunshine" she grins again.

"Finally! So, tonight at Joe?"

"Sure thing." Her phone rang and she pick it up "Torres…..Yes….Yeah, ok. I'll be there….Relax, I'm leaving now….Ok, see you there….bye, sweetie" she finished her conversation and put her glasses back on. "Okay, I have to go. Tony, can I talk with you for a second? See you all guys tonight, right?"

After that telephone conversation Arizona couldn't help but think – does Callie has a boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend? Of course she has, she was beautiful! But then why she was looking at her all the time? Nah, maybe it just her imagination.

"Of course. We'll be there." Derek answered and smiled. He looked like good guy. She smiled back and put her jacket back on. "Bye everybody." She looked one last time at the blonde and winked at her. She brushes her arm at Arizona's while she was leaving, sending shivers through their both spines. Callie knew she had to stay away but she just couldn't. It will be interesting tonight at Joe. She felt everybody's eyes on her once again while she was leaving. She smirked again and already knew that she will be on the top of the topics of rumors at the hospital. Tony followed her outside and they go at his office.

Once inside in the office she could finally relax. She lay down on the couch for second. Tony was her twin brother, her best friend who was always there for here since they were kids and she loved him very much. They didn't need words to understand each other and worked great like a team.

"So, since I know what you'll ask me and I don't have much time here it is – I saw the girls, they are doing great and they will come next week for couple of days. I have the next two, maybe three months off, so I'll be around a lot too. And we are moving here so when I'm not working I'll be here again. And yes, I'm interested in Arizona but I don't think to try anything yet. Happy?" She told everything very fast and looked at him.

"Yeah, ok" he laughs "It's good to have you back but you still have a lot to tell me, you won't go away just with that." He grins "And about Arizona – maybe you should try, she is nice girl."

"We'll see. I tell you everything tonight at home, ok? It's a lot. I have to go now. Bye, love you." She kissed him and left quickly. Yep, it was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Continue this way, you make me happy! ;) I've got idea for the next 4-5 chapters and I'll start to write them.****If you still like the story I'll continue posting, so tell me what you think.**

**Again, ****a****ll mistakes are mine ****so**** if someone want to be my beta it will be great since my English is not the best...**

**I****'m**** still don't ****quite sure**** where this story is going, so if you have any ideas**** -**** feel free to write me. ****If I like it, I may use it. :)**

**So, first – Addison is not Callie's ex. :) They know each other from other place – this chapter will give you some ideas about that. ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Here is the second chapter now. :)**

* * *

><p>Callie parked her black sport car near Joe's bar, next to hers brother's car – the same as hers. For their last birthday they gave each other these cars. Damn, it was great party. But they had to repair the house after that. She laughs at the memory. Actually it was the last time when she was in the town, almost a year ago. Their birthday was coming again next month, their thirty-second birthday. Where do these years go? She shook her head and looked around. The brunette saw Arizona coming to the bar and decides to walk with her. She opened the door of her car and get out.<p>

"Hey" she shouts. The blonde looked at her and smiled. "Hold on for a second." Callie smiled back. She closed the door of her car and jogged to the blonde. "Arizona, right?" she decide to play dumb a little.

"Yep, that should be me." She smiled and showed her dimples. The blonde was wondering does she really don't remember her? Yep, maybe she was just her imagination this afternoon at the cafeteria. If Callie was flirting with her then there was no way not to remember her now, right?

"So, let me guess – you are pediatric surgeon?" Callie smirks and gets her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, how do you know? Tony told you?" Damn, that woman had some strange influence on her. One look was enough to make her even fall for her...and with that smile and that body and everything... She was like drugged, can't get enough. Arizona shook her head slightly to put her thoughts away.

"No, you just look like a kid in hot grown-up's body." The brunette winked. The surgeon froze at her place. Does she really tell her that she was hot? Now she was confused. Was Callie just playing with her? Does she really flirts with her or she really doesn't remember her from the afternoon? "You coming or you are staying outside there?" The brunette was already in front of the door, holding it open.

"I…uh…sorry. I'm coming. Thanks" She smiled and goes through the door. She was still shocked.

They go inside the bar and spotted Tony, Derek and Mark sitting at one of the tables and went that way. Callie put her hand slightly on blonde's back and pushes her lightly, making them both shiver.

"Hey guys." Callie removed her hand so no one could notice and then put her jacket on her chair. "Where is Miranda?"

"Call her Bailey if you like to live" Derek laughs "She won't come - she is stuck in a surgery."

"You see, I'm always in life treating situations." She winked and everybody laughs "I'll go take some drinks and say hi to Joe. What do you want?"

"We already have ours." Mark says and raised his glass. "I'm more interested in what hot girl like you drinks." He winks at her and put his best McSteamy smile.

She lean to him slightly, looked him in the eyes and say, smiling "Don't try to hit on me, it won't end well for you, trust me." She wink and everybody laughs again.

"Better listen to her, Mark. She does not lie, she can be really dangerous" he laughs again and his sister smiled at him.

"They don't know how much of this is true, didn't they?" she whispered quietly at her brother's ear while everyone was still laughing and couldn't hear them, including Mark. He was nice guy, she thought. She felt like there was more under that McSteamy cover.

"They have no clue, relax. Tell them when you decide."He whispered back, grinning. "Let's party now, sis. Take the usual for me." Tony said loudly and winks at her.

"Yeah, I know that" She laughs. "Arizona, what you'll drink?"She asked smiling. The blonde was stunning when she was laughing with these dimples. When she wasn't laughing too, she was always very beautiful. The Latina almost couldn't remove her eyes from the surgeon but still she could hold herself as always.

"I'll come with you." The surgeon answered, smiling back. She wanted to spend some more time alone with that brunette.

They go to the bar and Callie lean on the bar and call for Joe. "Hey, Joe, come here!"

"Whoa, Callie! Good to see you again, kid!" Joe comes grinning. He always had a weak spot for her and it was great to have her around again. "Let me guess, the usual for you and your brother?"

"As always" She grins back at him. He always made the best drinks and a little stronger for her specially.

"It is coming right now. And what you will drink, Arizona?"He smiled at the blonde. Joe liked her since the first time he saw her nearly a year ago.

"White wine for me, thanks." Arizona smiled back. Joe was always so nice to her. Actually he was the first one who greeted her when she came in Seattle. That was because she came here before she went in the hospital but that never minded.

"Just second ladies and the drinks will be ready" he disappeared as fast as he came, still grinning from ear to ear.

Callie could feel how the blonde was staring at her. "Don't look at me that way." She said without looking at her.

"In which way I'm looking you?" Arizona asked. She knew she was busted but she couldn't stop stare. The brunette was leaning slightly on the bar in the most delicious way, still wearing the black shirt and skinny jeans from the afternoon at the hospital. Her raven curls were spread on her shoulders and she looked like goddess. Damn, she met her couple of hours ago and was already falling for her.

"Like you are saying that you want to go on a date with me." The brunette answered quickly still not looking her in the eyes.

"What if I want?" The blonde answered without hesitation. She really wanted that.

She finally locked her eyes with Arizona's and said softly "Don't, you are not my type." Callie saw the surprise in surgeon's eyes and moved her gaze away.

Arizona was shocked and surprised. First the Latina flirts with her, and then doesn't remember her, then flirts again and now she is saying she is not her type? What the hell?

Joe came with the drinks and Callie take hers and hers brother's and go back to the table. The blonde shook her head slightly to make herself move. She took her drink and followed the brunette. She doesn't get the chance to answer her, so decide that she will ask her what was her type in the next opportunity she had.

"So, is Callie short of something?" Mark asked when the brunette come back to the table.

Callie laugh and her brother follow her. "You have to go on at least one date with me to find out." She winked at him and sits at her place. Arizona chuckle and sat down at the free chair next to her.

Mark didn't gave up "Then come on a date with me?" he put his best McSteamy smile again. Arizona was interested in brunette's answer of this question and looked at her.

Callie couldn't help but smirk. That guy was quite interesting and really funny "It's not that easy, buddy." Arizona smiled at this answer. At least she wasn't the only one who wasn't her type, right? That was better than anything…

At that moment Addison walks in the bar, holding hands with some tall blonde woman. They saw the group and go to the table. "Hey, here are the love birds!" Callie welcomed them when she saw them. She gets up and hugs them both. "How's that you are here and almost keeping your hands away from each other?" She asked smirking and looked at the red head.

"Ha-ha…Everybody, this is Teddy - my wife. And these are Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd and Arizona Robbins and the annoying twins." Addison introduced the blonde with her and point at Callie and Tony, smirking. Teddy laugh and handshake with the others.

"So, Ted, what does take you so long to get your ass at Seattle?" Callie couldn't help but teases a little. Teddy was one of her best friends and they work together so she knew perfectly what was keeping her all afternoon away from coming back at Seattle and to her wife.

"Oh, don't play innocent. After you left so fast in the morning I was the one who had to clean the messes and you know it." Teddy knew that the Latina was just joking so she did it too. She was just a little angry, she wanted to come back as soon as possible but she knew Callie needed to go sooner, so she stayed there to cover the things for her. They always to things like that for each other in the team and always helped each other when someone needed whatever it was.

"Nah, you'll get over it. Now, how's that you two are here? I thought I won't see you for least two days because you wouldn't able to get out of the bedroom? Or the apartment at all?" the brunette continue teases the wives. It was only friendly tease of course - they do it all the time.

"Whoa, slow down. First, yeah, the whole apartment and second - two days, that's too little – I'm better than that." Everyone was laughing when Teddy finished her answer.

Damn, she was good at teasing, but Callie was better. "You are not as good as me, sweetie." She smirked and winked. The laughs on the table continue.

"I think I don't want to know that." Teddy shook her head a little to get the picture out of her head and continue "Anyway, Addison wanted a drink and I have to give you something so here we are. Can you come for a second?"She asked the Latina.

"Sure, coming. Addison, take mine drink if you want, I think I'll pass tonight." Callie gets up from her chair so Addie could sit on her place.

"Whoa, we've got news! Callie is not partying today." The read head teases this time. Callie was always partying – she was like party animal. With her the parties was the best – there was always everything that you can want, a great company and you can almost feel like to be on eighteen again.

The brunette just smirked and goes outside the bar with Teddy for couple of minutes. The blonde stayed outside after they finished, waiting for her wife, while the Latina goes back. On her way to the table she hugged Addison who was already leaving quickly to go home. She got back at the table and sit down again.

"So, Callie, what are you doing for living?" Derek asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"For living – nothing, I have enough money already. But I'm working many things for fun." She winked at him and everyone chuckled at the table.

Soon, someone's pager beeped. "Damn, I have to go." Mark said, looking at his. "Torres-girl, the next time you are going to tell us what these funny jobs you are working are. You quite interested me with this." He said winking at Callie.

She laughs and smirk "We'll see, it's not that easy to make me say something, believe me."

Then another's beeped too. Derek looked at his and added "Well, I have to go too. Obviously there is some big trauma. Tony, you are lucky that you are off today." He smiled. Tony was head of trauma and if he wasn't off maybe he would stuck at the hospital again while everyone is operated already and that take hours in most of the days. Mark, head of plastics, and Derek, the neuro head, get up and put their jackets on to go to save some lives again.

"Don't worry, I'm buying today." She said, winking, when she saw they were putting out some cash. "And I don't take no for answer, so don't try. You'll buy the next time." Callie laughs and then asked her brother "Tony, meet you at home?" She knew he will get the cue.

"Sure thing. Buy everyone." Her brother answered and left, understanding his sister's hint. She wanted to be alone with Arizona for a moment obviously. Everyone said their goodbyes and quickly gone back to the hospital.

When the two women were left alone at the table and the blonde decide that now was the right moment to ask. "So, why I'm not your type?" She saw that the brunette was getting ready to leave.

"Because ours jobs are quite opposite." Callie said, getting up and putting on her jacket. "And I made only one-night stands." She finished her brother's drink and put couple of banknotes on the table to pay the drinks and leave big tip on Joe. Then the brunette locked her eyes with Arizona's and finished her answer "And you are better than that." With that she left, leaving the blonde shocked, without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**I'm sorry for the delay but with school and everything I don't have much time to write. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I'll try to post at least once a week – at Saturday or Sunday and during the week if I can.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Continue this way, you make my day! **

**Again, a****ll mistakes are mine ****so**** if someone want to be my beta it will be great since my English is not the best...**

**I****'m**** still don't ****quite sure**** where this story is going, so if you have any ideas**** -**** feel free to write me. ****If I like it, I may use it. :)**

**So, again, first – Callie is not a hitwoman. But good guess. XD She is from the good guys though, I promise. :) You'll soon understand what her job is - just hold on a little more. :) I'm not quite sure that there is actually job like hers but just humor me, please. :)**

**Second – I couldn't give the smoking habit to Arizona, so I make Callie smoke. And it kind of fit her in this story so…**

**And third and finally – there isn't Callie/Arizona in this chapter - it's more Callie/Tony with references to Callie/Arizona. But I'll make it up to you guys in the next couple of chapters. There is much Callie/Arizona coming, just hang in there. :)**

**Hope you guys still enjoy it! Tell me what you think. :) Here is the****third chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Callie parked her car in the garage of their house. It was big house in the woods. It was close to the hospital but there weren't other peoples around. They bought the whole area years ago when they decided to live here. Technically it was her brother's house but they always lived together. She got a house too across the little street but she doesn't use it much. Hell she hadn't used it ever. It was built three years ago but left untouched since then. They had like unspoken arrangement between them – they live together when they are alone but when someone get in a relationship the boundaries came on. There is no more walking in without knocking and things like that. Meanwhile they never brought random people in the houses or one-night stands – only some serious people and texted each other if they needed to be alone or something like that so everything was perfect. They got a great system since they were kids. It was like they needed only a look and the other one already knew everything.<p>

The brunette walked in the house. "Tony, I'm home." She removed her jacket and shoes and put her keys on the table beside the door.

She heard him shout. "I'm in the kitchen." She goes through the mail and went to the kitchen. When Callie walks in, she heard her brother talking on the phone. "Yeah…ok, sunshine…yeah, see you tomorrow…love you too." She smiled, knowing who he was talking to. Obviously Robin had called to say when they will come. The Latina looked around and saw that he was cooking. The smell was really nice and she knew what he was making right away – their favorite dish since they were kids.

"Are you making Chicken Piccata?" She asked grinning. She hasn't eaten that in a while. Hell she hadn't eaten it since she moved out from Seattle – five years ago! Callie just loved cooking and she was doing it really great but there just wasn't the right place about that.

"Yeah, give me a hand." He answered. They cooked together a lot – they were around five years old when they get in the kitchen to cook for first time. Since then they both just love it and when they can – they cooked. Callie washed her hands and started helping her brother to finish the meal and make some salad. It was almost ready so she helped him a little and then start making the table.

"When are the girls coming?" She asked, putting the plates with the meal on the table. She was looking forward to spend some time with them.

"Tomorrow. They will call when they arrive to go and pick them up but it will be after five. Could you pick them?" They both sit down to have dinner.

"Yeah, no problem. If I can't, I'll send somebody, no worries." She smiled, taking a bite from the chicken. It was delicious as always. They finish eating in silence, the talk could wait a little longer. When they were ready they put the dishes in the dishwasher. Tony sat on the couch in the living room and take out a bottle of whiskey. Callie brought two glasses and he poured some liquor for both of them. She took her glass and sat on the window frame. She put one leg folded in front of her and she remained the other one on the floor. The brunette took a sip from her drink, looking from the window. She put her elbow on her knee so her hand was alongside with the floor, holding the glass with the same hand.

"So, mind to tell me what happened?" Tony asked after a minute of silence.

She smirked a little, still looking through the window. "When - tonight or while I was away?"

"Both." He took another sip and then put his glass on the table in front of him so he could listen carefully.

"Well you know the things from the beginning - I told you everything when I was here last year for our birthday. After that everything stayed pretty much the same – it was quiet. We didn't expect this at all but it was good, we finish everything so we are back. I've got a huge scar though" She stand up and removed her shirt and showed him her back – the scar was starting from her left shoulder and finishing almost to her right leg. It was almost white unlike her caramel skin and a little concave. "I got it the day after our birthday actually, when I got back. It was pretty bad at the begging – it got infected, bleed couple of times, but it's just a big scar now, so everything is ok."

"Whoa, that's big. You won't be able to hide it with tattoo like on your forearm." He tried to make a joke but as soon as he told it he knew it wasn't a good one. She got her scar on the forearm three years ago in a terrible car accident.

"I think to keep it for now." She put her shirt back on and sat in her previous position – obviously a little sad. The brunette took a cigarette and start smoking. She was smoking really rarely – only when she getting emotional like angry or sad or nervous or something like that. This time she was little nervous, but not about the scar. The joke wasn't good and it make her sad a little but also she knew he was going to asked her - about Arizona and she didn't know what to say. She liked her, the blonde was great, but she wasn't very sure what to do. He saw her smoking and felt that she was thinking about something and it wasn't just about the scars. Tony was quite sure it was about Arizona but he decide not to say anything and just to ask what happened tonight when they finished this discussion. He was seeing that his sister was already falling for the blonde.

"Well, it's your decision. But if you want – Mark is a head of plastics – talk with him, just to tell you how much it will take to remove it and things like that." Tony tried to cover his mistake a little.

"Yeah, ok, I'll do it." She smiled a little, knowing what was coming soon.

"So, what about tonight now - what was that with Teddy and Arizona?" He decided not to ask directly for Arizona but to give her a little more time. He was going to ask what happened with Teddy anyway so it was good either ways.

"I left very fast this morning, around 4am to go and see the girls so I left a laptop and some other things because they needed it so Teddy brought it back to me. It was a big mess and she wanted to go earlier to surprise Addison, so I told her I'll cover it for her but then Robin called and I left so she covered it for me. And we have to clean some messes tomorrow and finish a little more work in the morning so I won't be around for lunch probably, I don't know how much time it will take." Phew, a few more moments of peace for now.

"I thought you guys were off for two-three months now?" Tony asked, rising an eyebrow. He knew that it happened like that a lot but still he was a little surprised.

"Yep, we were supposed to be off. But this has to be done so..." She said, pouting. She loved her job but sometimes she just needed a break and when she had it – bum! – She has to work again. She got used to this though – it wasn't rarely when there was emergency when she and her team were off or in the middle of the night or something like that.

"Yeah, I got it. So, now about Arizona – what is the deal there?" He asked finally. He knew there was something between them – they had hard time keeping their eyes away from each other but he wanted to know what his sister was going to do.

"Nothing, she is nice…" And here it comes now. The Latina doesn't really want to have this conversation now, but she knew that there was no way out – she had to tell him, they always told each other everything. Besides he could give her some advice or something. She put out her cigarette and finished her drink.

"Just nice? Come on, I have eyes. Tell me what happened?" He smirked at her, taking another sip from the whiskey.

"Well the short version – I tell her she is hot, then that she is not my type and then that ours jobs are quite different and that I made only one-night stands and she is better than that." She sighed. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to happened.

"Well, at least you were frank. But that about the job is not quite right and you know it…" They had this conversation like million times but she was too stubborn. He was too and that wasn't helping.

"Yeah, we are not having this conversation again." Callie cut him off.

"Whatever. If she wasn't a gold-star lesbian and working at the same hospital I was definitely go and hit on her – she is really hot. But she is more than those so just try and date her." He smirked. Rule number one always been don't hit on people who work with you. Especially for Tony –some of the girls end up hating him when he doesn't call the next day. It was happening rarely but if you have to work with these same girls it will be really hard. Callie on the other hand almost never had someone to hate her. She was always saying what she was thinking, like her brother, but she also always told the girls or the boys that she wanted just one-night stand and that is.

"I know she that is more than that, she is like…perfect. I like her. But I haven't done this in a while…and it is hard…I mean she will either run away on the first date when I tell her everything or I won't tell and she will run away when she understand one way or another…" She confessed. She wasn't scared – nothing could scare her but after everything that she had been through it was hard. One-night stands were easier – just sex and that is. It was like safe net for her since she turned sixteen.

"I know but you have to get over it – it's been three years! Just try, it won't hurt and she doesn't look like the type who is running away." Tony really wanted to help his sister. She had to get out from that hole. She always went there when something happened and the last three years were the hell for her. He had done everything he could to help her as always, but it wasn't so easy.

"She already like me…like a lot - I can see it. I don't want to hurt her." She smiled sadly.

He went to Callie, kneel next to her and lock his eyes with her, squeezing lightly her knee. "You won't, relax. Just think about it, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, Tony." She smiled at the Latin, hugging him. He was always there for her, helping her any way he could. She knew that she could always keen on him form anything.

He hugged her back tightly. "For you - anytime, you know it. I'll go to bed now – I have an early shift tomorrow. See you at Joe with the girls when you finish?" He smiled, knowing that will cheer up. She was looking forward from a long time to spend some time together.

"Sure. I'll bring the guys along with me too." She smiled back. They could do a little party tonight since she was back again.

"Great. I think the most of us have a day off after that so maybe we can continue here or something?" Tony knew where his sister was going – partying. It was exactly what all of them needed now and since she was back and the girls would be there it could be great.

"Sounds good. We'll see tomorrow. Go to sleep now. Goodnight, love you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you too, Callie. Goodnight." He said, leaving the room and going to his bedroom.

Yep, his sister was back and soon everything could be back again how it was before she moved out and before the hell of the last three years for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Continue this way, you make my day! **

**Thanks to my rock-star friend, ****Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel****, for giving me some helpful pointers when I wrote this chapter****. You are great! :)**

**So, here you will understand who the girls are – congratulations on these who guess it right. :P And as I promised – here is it a little Callie/Arizona. The next chapter will be all for them. ;)**

**When I started writing this chapter I thought it won't be more than 1000 words but it end up more than 3****5****00, the longest I've ever write, so I'm proud from myself. :D But the chapter didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to be, so I'm not very happy about it.**

**Tell me what you think, guys. :) I hope you like it. Here is the ****fourth chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Callie walked into Joes with two girls next to her. They looked very young – around seventeen – eighteen years old, both had green eyes and black hair, obviously twins. The brunette saw a big crowd of people at one of the tables. She spotted Teddy sitting with her wife and beside the people she met yesterday from the hospital, there were also a few people she hadn't met. The Latina headed towards the table with the two girls follow closely behind, smiling.<p>

Callie introduced the girls to the people around the table. "Hey, guys. I want you to meet someone. This is Aria and Robin, our sisters. And this is Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins and…um…" She waited for the someone to introduce the other women. Meanwhile Tony was already hugging his sisters, twirling them around. Everyone laughed at the sight. Teddy and Addison stood up to hug and kiss them too.

"This is Meredith Grey, my wife, her sister and Mark's girlfriend – Lexie Grey and Meredith's best friend – Cristina Yang." Derek piped in, still laughing.

"Nice to meet you all." Callie smiled, as she shook each of their hands. She didn't know that Derek was married or that Mark had a girlfriend. Obviously Mark was one of those guys, that despite the fact that they are in a relationship they still hit on women from time to time. She was only hoping that it was completely innocent and that the blonde guy would never cheat. He didn't look like a cheater.

"How was the flight, girls?" Teddy asked after everyone was already back at their seats, the girls next to Callie and Tony on the other side of the table.

"Pretty boring, but it is great to be here and see you all again." Aria answered right away, grinning. The two youngest sisters only shared likeness to their older brother's and sister's caramel skin color and dark tresses. Their facial features including eye color were completely different. They were really happy to be with their siblings and their friends again. They hadn't seen them in a while. Since Callie moved away they'd come to Seattle only once a year for their birthday and that was how they'd met Teddy and Addison. Before that, for the girls' birthday everyone came to their house in Miami for couple of hours to give them presents and that was all because most of them were working then.

"How long are you staying?" Addison smiled. She really loved when the girls were around. She always took them to the shops and bought them many bags, clothes, and shoes, not knowing the girls don't really like shopping.

"Maybe a week for now. We'll see." Robin answered her. Then she turned to Callie. "Where are the others sis?" She also missed her sister's friends. She always had great fun with them.

"They had a little more work to do - they'll come to our place later." She winked at her sister. Both her little sisters loved to spend time with them, especially with Alex around. He was all bad boy on the outside, but he had soft spot for the Aria and Robin. "So, I think that today is Tony's turn to buy. So, what is everyone drinking?" She asked, grinning.

Everyone get their drinks, even Aria and Robin had one little with a wink from their brother. All of the people around the table were laughing and talking and it was a great evening. The Latina was looking from time to time to Arizona and smiled to herself – the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette. Every time she looked to her she saw how the surgeon was staring at her.

_(Here is kind of missing any connection, any ideas how I could fix it or something?)_

Callie was really happy to be with her sisters again, she missed them both very much. It was good to have them around now. They were very close despite the years difference – they were sixteen years younger than her and her brother. Well, not as close as with Tony – she couldn't tell them everything because let's face it – they are sixteen years old, but they looked like eighteen, but still. She loved them all very much.

"Hey, sis, hot one at six o'clock." Her brother told her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted a hot red-head girl sitting at the bar, obviously alone. She looked back to her brother and smirked. He finished his drink and went on the opposite side of the bar, still looking at the red-head. Callie also finished her drink, got up and went directly to the girl. She started talking with her and it looked like she was flirting.

"And here is the Torres method." Teddy laughed, looking at the twins. Arizona on the other hand was looking at them with her mouth open. She was feeling the green-eyed monster inside. She shook her head – she shouldn't be jealous, the brunette wasn't her girlfriend. Hell Callie didn't even want to go on a date with her.

"Damn, she is really good." Addison said when the red-head, at the bar, touched the Latina's shoulder, she was flirting back. The Torres method was obviously working. Callie and Tony were the best in this and in the sex of course. There wasn't anyone who could top them. Back in Miami they were famous like the Sex Gods – there were like lines of girls (and boys for Callie) that would do anything to sleep with them and tell stories about it afterwards. It was kind of funny actually – they went to the bar to hit on someone and that someone just came to them by her or himself.

"As always. But I haven't seen that in a while." Robin said while the red-head was laughing at some joke that Callie told and the brunette wink at her.

"I'll go and grab another drink."Arizona stand up, she couldn't watch anymore how Callie was flirting with some random girl. She went to the other side of the bar so she didn't have to be next to Callie.

Meanwhile the red-head was left the brunette and was talking with Tony. The Latina saw Arizona walking towards the other side of the bar and went to her. "Don't be jealous, sweetie. I wasn't really hitting on her. I was just doing it for Tony, so he could get her number easier." She said to the blonde, signaling for Joe to get two more drinks.

"Who said I'm jealous? You can do whatever you want. It is none of my business." Arizona said coldly, without looking at the woman beside her.

Callie leaned in nearer to the blonde so that her mouth was close to Arizona's ear, her breath tickling the skin there. The surgeon felt shivers going through her spine from having this gorgeous woman so close. "Tell me that you didn't want to be in her place when you were thinking that I was hitting on her." The Latina moved back, locking her eyes with blondes. Arizona stood motionless with no response. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't worry, I kind of wanted that too." She smirked and winked at Arizona, with that she was gone, leaving the blonde stunned. Did she really just tell me that she wanted to flirt with me instead of with that red-head? What the hell? The blonde shook her head and made herself move towards the table where Callie and Tony where both already back.

"Hey, guys want to go back to our house? We can throw a party there? Couple colleagues will come too." The Latina suggested when the blonde was back at the table. Everyone agreed and they started getting up while Tony paid the bill for all. Callie took her sisters in hers and went first to their house while everybody was following her. They arrived there in ten minutes and parked the cars around the house. When all of the people were finally in, the elder twins took out some alcohol, glasses and snacks and put them on the table.

"So you guys have tomorrow off?" Callie asked, pouring some whiskey in some of the glasses.

Mark quickly took one and drank it in one berth. "Yeah, we are." He said, laughing.

"Great, let's drink then!" Callie said as Tony turned on the music but not very loud so. Everyone quickly got back into conversations just as in Joe's bar and drinking, soon the room was full of laughing and chattering.

After a while the door bell rang. Callie went to open the door since it seemed that anybody but she and her brother noticed the bell. "Whoa, you are here finally! What the hell took you so long?" She laughed when she saw who was in front of her.

"Don't ask. But the good news is that everything is done." The one of the men said, his eyes shining a little. They both walked in and put their jackets on the hanger.

"Great. And Lucy and Alex?" The brunette asked again while she was looking around, closing the door.

"They should be here any moment. They start making out in the car but I don't think they'll go further than that now." The other man with the red hair laughed. Callie followed him and left the door not locked so the couple could walk in when they are ready.

"Weren't Teddy and Addison supposed to be making out since they haven't seen each other in around two months?" The brunette laughed, looking around the living room, spotting the two wives who were actually making out at the corner of the room.

"Obviously the alcohol is kicking in already" The first man said while the three of them were laughing again.

"Well, I guess they will finish soon. Or at least I hope so. Otherwise I'll have to change the sheets in 'their' bedroom here again." She laughed again. Actually that was the bedroom where they had sex for the first time – again after some party like that. "Come here now to introduce you." She lead them to where was everybody. "Hey, everybody here are Owen and Jackson, we are working together." In that moment a blonde girl walked in, followed by also a blonde man with short hair. "Oh, and the love birds over there – Alex and Lucy." The Latina teased them a little. "And these are Mark, Derek, Arizona, Meredith, Lexie and Cristina." She introduced the other people in the room. They handshake with the surgeons and pour themselves some drinks. After that they sit around and joined the conversation. Obviously everyone was getting along with the others and everything was perfect.

Callie left the group of people in the living room and went towards the kitchen to eat something. She saw Arizona take a look at her and almost felt like the blondes eyes were burning holes into her. The brunette walked into the kitchen and heard someone follow her. She was certain that it was Arizona, but she hadn't turned around yet.

Soon she heard the sweet voice behind her. "So…" Arizona started, but Callie cut her off almost in the same second. "You are not going to give up, are you?" She asked with a smirk, turning around, so she was facing the blonde, locking their eyes.

"No, I'm not. I like you if you haven't figured it out yet." The surgeon answered, smiling sweetly and showing her dimples.

The Latina sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go on a date with her. She just didn't want one of them to end up hurting. "I know, relax. I like you too, but…" Before she could finish, Arizona cut her off. "Then what's the problem?" She didn't remove her eyes from Callie's. She knew that the brunette liked her too - she just hadn't heard it from her before now.

The brunette stayed silent for a second. She removed her eyes from the other woman's and looked through the window to the house across the street. She smiled sadly. So many memories were lying there… Maybe she should try once again to be serious with someone. One last time…and she really liked the surgeon, so maybe she could give her a shot? 'One last time' she said to herself. "Okay, here's the deal, I take you to lunch and I'll answer whatever questions you have for me. And then if you still want to go on a date with me, I'll take you out." She brought her eyes back to the blonde to see again that smile. God, she was beautiful.

"Like a date with training wheels?" Arizona asked, still smiling sweetly. Well, that was something, right? She said that if she still wanted to go on a real date after that, they'll do it. Why wouldn't she still want to go on a date with her? She saw the sadness in Callie's eyes while she was looking at the house across the street and make a mental note to ask her about that. Lord, she wanted to ask her so many things, to learn more about her.

The Latina laughed at Arizona's question as it sank in, she was definitely perky, Callie thought. And hot. Like really, really hot. "Yeah, sure, you can put it that way. Here's my number, call me when you have a day off or something and I'll pick you up." She said, sliding a paper with her number to the blonde.

The surgeon smiled once again, picking up the card. "Okay then." She said and went to the door.

Callie stayed at her place, watching how the blonde was leaving, obviously swinging her hips more on purpose. She stared at her for a second and then quickly caught up to her, right before Arizona could open the door. She grabbed her hand, spun her around and pushed her up against the wall with her hands grasping the blonde's waist, kissing her possessively and full of passion. The blonde took a moment to understand what was going on, but soon after she melted into the kiss, putting her arms around Latina's neck. She couldn't believe that they were kissing. The surgeon felt the other woman's tongue trailing her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Arizona gladly granted it, caressing Callie's tongue with her own, fighting for dominance. The brunette won the battle fast but they had to break apart when the need for air became an issue.

"Whoa…I…um…aren't you supposed to wait until after the first date to kiss me, not before the first date with training wheels?" Arizona was shocked – she didn't expect that at all, especially right now. After that whole hot and cold game Callie had been playing she didn't think that she would kiss her especially not like that. God, that woman was great kisser. Like the best kisser in her whole life. And so passionate and possessive – she was sure – that woman always got what she wanted and nobody else could win against her. Now, that she'd gotten her first taste, the blonde was just craving for more.

Callie leaned into the blonde again like she did at Joe's and nipped at her ear, sending a shiver down Arizona's spine. "I don't follow rules. They are meant to be broken." She whispered and left the room quickly, completely forgetting about her snack.

The Latina found her brother leaning on the wall with a glass of whiskey and looking at the people around. She stood next to him and finished his drink. "So, I guess you are going to take her on a date?" Tony asked her sister when she refilled his glass and gave it to him back. Meanwhile he saw how Arizona was leaving the kitchen, still looked like shocked, but with a little blush.

"Something like that." She answered when she spotted the blonde.

"The lunch card again?" He laughed. She always used to do this, telling someone to go on a lunch with her and then to go on a date if they were still interested, so it was good for her to do it again. It meant that she was getting the things back in the way they were three years ago.

"Yep. Date with training wheels like she said it." She answered, joining his laugh. She looked again at the blonde who was now laughing with Derek and Alex – she was gorgeous.

Tony followed her gaze and smiled. "She is definitely a something." He hugged his sister.

Callie smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah, she is. So, everyone's getting along great, aren't they?" She asked, changing the subject.

He felt what she wanted to do, so he just played along. "Yes, they are. So, about our birthday – the plans are still the same?" He was happy to have his sister back and he was hoping that Arizona could help her, to get her really back.

"Sure. I'll tell them before they are too drunk to remember." She laughed, looking around – the alcohol was definitely kicking in for the most of the people.

He joined her laugh when he looked at their friends – absolutely if they wait a little more nobody will remember. Of course maybe even now there will be someone who will forget but… "Well, that's a good idea." He followed her back to the center of the room, turning off the music so everyone could here Callie.

"Hey, everyone, attention for a second. God, I feel almost like I'm making some important speech at some of these big receptions" Everyone laughed at the joke. "So, I want everyone to take two-three days off at August 31 – how the most of you know - it is Tony and mine birthday, so be prepared." When she finished the people were all smiling and talking to each other about who can make the Chief to give them days off and who already had them and things like that.

"Where it will be this year? Here again?" Teddy asked, making everyone get quiet again to hear the brunette's answer. Callie was actually wondering how's that she was still here and not in the bedroom with her wife. The she spotted Addison, obviously drunk, sleeping again on Owen's chest and Cristina talking quietly with the man so the red-head could sleep without disturbing. It looked like that the Asian girl and the red-head man were getting along very well. Callie smiled, Owen was a great guy, one of her best friends and she would be happy for him if these two end up together.

She shook her head and went back to Teddy's question. "Nope, definitely not here. But that will be our surprise for you." The Latina wink and everyone laugh again. Tony turned back on the music and the party continued.

* * *

><p>In the morning the house was total mess. Everyone was passed out somewhere or with someone. There were pizza boxes around and bottles of whiskey and tequila and all kinds of other things. Addison and Cristina were both asleep on Owen's chest on the couch. Teddy end up with Callie and Jackson in the Latina's bedroom and Alex, Lucy and Tony were in his bed. Mark and Lexie were in the other bedroom, while Derek and Meredith were asleep on the floor. Arizona was in one of the armchairs and Robin and Aria were in their beds since they were too young to drink so much so they weren't drunk at all. Around noon the people started waking up one by one. First were Callie and Tony so they went to the kitchen and started making coffee and something for breakfast. Soon one by one everybody was coming in the kitchen, all sleepily and with terrible hangover.<p>

"Good morning all." Callie smiled at her friends. They just looked at her and murmured something.

"How's that you two don't have a hangover?" Mark asked, pointing at the twins. He sat down at one of the chairs and Tony pass him a cup of coffee.

Meanwhile Robin and Aria walked in and went to their brother and sister to help them with the breakfast. "They never have a hangover." Aria answered, grinning, when she heard Mark's question. And it was true – since teenagers they never had a hangover, no matter how much they were drinking.

Tony smiled at his sister. It was great four of them to cook together again. "Yeah. We'll make some pancakes for breakfast." They started working together like a team and getting along great. Soon the pancakes were ready and everybody sat down to have breakfast, laughing and talking, they all made very good friends. When they finished everyone went in the living room to clean up and Callie stayed in the kitchen to clean there. Arizona left with her so they could talk again. The Latina smiled when she was left again alone with the blonde.

The surgeon went close to the gorgeous woman and lean on the raft, so she was watching from close what the other woman was doing. "So, you want to have lunch today?" Arizona asked, smiled, showing her dimples.

Callie smirked. "Today? Really?" She asked, without looking at the blonde and continued doing her job.

Arizona moved around so she could help a little to the Latina but she didn't move her eyes from the other woman's. "Yeah, why not?"

Callie finally got up her head and locked her eyes with the blonde's, smiling. "Ok then. We'll have lunch today."

Well, that should be interesting…the Latina could only hope that everything would go well.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**Thank you all for the reviews! You make me smile. :)**

**I know it was like ages since my last update and I'm very sorry. I just couldn't get myself to start writing and then my computer crashed, so I had to get it fixed and I lost all my files and programs. Then it was the end of my school year so I had to study hard. On the top of that I rewrite the chapter like 10 times and I still don't like it very much but it is way better than the first time, so I decide to leave it that way.**

**So, as I said before, I'm not quite sure that there is actually job like Callie's or something like that, but humor me, please. :P**

**I hope you like it, guys. Tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas about the story or you want to see something in it you can write to me. :P Here is the ****fifth chapter now. :)**

* * *

><p>As soon as the cleaning was done everyone was saying their goodbyes. Arizona was helping Callie to put away the dishes in the kitchen. They were chatting and laughing like old friends and really enjoying each other company.<p>

When everything was done, the Latina looked at the other woman and asked, smiling. "So, do you want to go home now and I'll come and pick you or you want to go to lunch right away?"

The blonde looked at her watch before answering. "Let's go now. It is almost 12 o'clock." She smiled, showing her dimples.

The brunette smiled back again. God, these dimples. And the blonde hair. And the blue eyes. Hell, everything in this woman was so perfect. "Ok then. Let's say goodbye to the others and we are going."

They head to the living room where now only Tony, Robin and Aria were. Callie winked at her siblings when they looked at her and Arizona, smirking.

"Hey, guys, I'm going on lunch with Arizona. We'll talk later, ok?" She gave them the "don't-you-dare-to-say-something" look before they made some comment. She knew them and she didn't want to explain one of their jokes to the beautiful woman beside her.

Tony saw his sister's eyes, made sure that the girls saw it too and answered quickly. "Yeah, sure."

"Have fun." Aria and Robin said in once, still smirking at Callie.

The brunette gave them one last look before almost pushing Arizona out of the room. "Come on, let's go."

Arizona had time just to smile at Callie's sibling and said bye before she was out. The Latina lead the way to the car and the blonde decide finally to ask where they were going.

The other woman just smirked, putting her glasses on. "You'll see."

The surgeon smiled wildly, showing her dimples. "You love to be mysterious, don't you?"

"Maybe." The women both laugh. They get to the car and Callie opened the door. "Get in." She smiled at the blonde, watching her how she got in the car. God, she was beautiful. The Latina quickly closed the door and went on the other side of the car to climb in too.

The women fall in comfortable silence while they were heading out of the house. They were both thinking how beautiful the other is. Arizona couldn't believe that they were going on a date. Well, a date with training wheels but never mind. It was still a date! She was freaking out a little, so she tried to calm herself down.

The blonde decide to break the silence. "Nice car by the way." She wasn't a big fan of cars but her brother was so she was listening to him many times talking about cars. God, she missed him so much.

Callie smiled. "Yep, it's one of my favorites. Tony gave it to me like present for my birthday last year. I gave him the same one." She looked over the blonde for a second before returning her eyes back to the road.

"You really like cars, don't you?" Arizona asked. She was curious to find out more about the gorgeous Latina beside her.

Callie smiled once again. The blonde never failed to make her smile, no matter what and she knew her just from couple of days. "Yeah, I love them. I actually have several cars and motors." She thought about her collection. Maybe she should check the other vehicles and bring them to the road again.

She made a mental note to do that when Arizona asked her next question. "I guess Tony have the same? You two are like real twins with all same stuff and everything."

"You can say that. There are actually very few things that are different between us. Like he is straight and I'm not." She winked at the blonde but because of her glasses it looked kind of funny. The brunette parked the car in front of a small Italian restaurant. "Here we are. We found this place when we move in here. I just love it - It is pretty quiet, have a great atmosphere and the food is delicious too."

They quickly get out from the car and made their way in the restaurant. It was larger than it looked outside and it looked great.

As soon as they entered a waiter came to them with huge smile and didn't waste any time before hugging the brunette. "Ah, Callie, it is always nice to see you! Come this way, your table is ready."

The surgeon was surprised. The table is ready? She didn't see the other woman calling someone. "You get it ready? When?"

They got to their table and sit down. It was in the corner of the room, far from any curious glances so they were like the only one around. The waiter gave them the menu and left them alone.

The brunette looked directly in Arizona's eyes, smirking, before finally answering. "I knew you wouldn't give up so I called yesterday to get everything ready."

The beautiful blonde woman was shocked. Yesterday? She called yesterday? She shocked her head to clear her thoughts before asking. "So you were just messing around with me at Joe's and everything?"

Callie grinned. "Yep."

The blonde make angry face. "That's mean!" She couldn't keep it one for more than a moment before bursting in laughter.

The Latina joined her, laughing. "Sorry, it was too fun."

The waiter came back caring a bottle with him. He brought them a red wine and poured some in each woman's glass. Then he took their orders and quickly left.

Alone once again, the women fall in comfortable silence. They took sips from the wine and smiled at each other. Arizona remembered something from one of the first's time she met the brunette. "So, you said you are telling your full name after at least one date. Does this count?"

The brunette thought for a moment, taking one more sip from the wine and then winked. "Calliope. That's my name."

"Calliope. I love it. It's beautiful. And kind of suits you." The blonde flirted back. "It means music, right?" She had heard that name in the Greek's Mythology but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, it does. Nobody calls me that since I was twelve tough." The blonde heard a note of sadness but nothing in Callie's face showed anything like that so she didn't say a word about it.

"I think I'm going to call you that way." Arizona decided that it was finally time to find out the truth about the Hispanic woman. She took a sip from her glass and looked directly in brunette's eyes. "So, why you didn't want to go out on a date with me?"

Callie looked her back. Her brown eyes were kind of cold. "Because I have a crappy life and I'm a bad influence. It is better for you if I you don't mess with me."

In that moment the waiter came back with their orders, so the women stopped their conversation. The man once again poured some wine at their glasses while they were taking bites from the meal. When he made sure everything was fine he go back to the kitchen.

When they were left alone, the blonde continued asking. "Why so?"

Callie took a sip from her glass before answering. "I have a lot of enemies that want me dead or just out of the game or something. And they use my closest people and family to blackmail me."

Arizona stared at her. That was just joke - she couldn't be serious, right? "You are kidding, right?"

The brunette laughed a little before answering. "No, it's my job." She grinned at the smaller woman expression – almost all of the people were reacting like that when she tells them and it was always very funny for her.

The blonde was now really shocked. "What the hell are you working?"

Callie sighed. She didn't want to talk about it, but she really liked the blonde and if she wanted to have some kind of relationship with her she had to tell her. "It's hard to explain basically because most of the things are secret information. I'm a leader of something like Team 6 from the SEALS, but not exactly. That's the closet to it I can tell you."

"But you are still from the good guys, right?" The surgeon laughed a little bit awkwardly.

The Latina laughed at that. "Right, we are working for the government but we've got a lot of freedom too."

They continued eating in silence for a while before Arizona decided to ask more. "Where have you been this years? Tony has never talked about you. He only ever said that you were away for 5 years and refused to say anything more."

"We were settled at another town, but now we are back here. Tony is not talking about me just like Addison is not talking about Teddy."

Arizona though a little about it. She was talking with Addison a lot. Hell, Addison became one of her best friends over the years but when she asked about Teddy the red head would change the subject quickly. "Yeah, she is my best friend, but I only know Teddy's name and that she was out of town. I saw their picture together and that's all. She really missed her though."

Callie smiled sadly. They were both among her best friends and she wanted for them to be happy together too. "Yeah, it is part of the job. Teddy missed her a lot too. We all gave as much as possible from our days off so she could came here almost every week but to see the love of your life once a week for 5 years…it was killing them both. They were looking forward for us to come back here."

The blonde just nodded. "I guess that Owen, Teddy, Alex, Lucy and Jackson are your team?"

Callie smiled when she heard the names of the people in her team. They were not only her teammates but her best's friends that made a great team together in everything. "Yeah, that's my guys."

"I'm sorry. It's sound really hard." Arizona said sympathetically. To work something like that, not to be able to tell where you are or what exactly you are doing not even to your closest people and nobody could talk about you – it sounded like nightmare.

"No need to be. I never regret anything in my life no matter how bad it was." She smiled warmly, looking in the baby blue eyes in front of her.

They continued eating in silence. Arizona was thinking about everything she just found out about the Hispanic woman. Her job sounded really dangerous. And that they used her closest people and family to blackmail her – was it safe for the surgeon to start dating her?

When they finished eating and the waiter take away their plates the blonde decide to start the conversation again. She was scared a little but she really liked the Latina in front of her and she wanted to know as much as possible for her before deciding what to do. "You said that before. That you had a crappy life. What had happened?"

"You mind if I light up a cigarette? I'll really need it for that." The blonde just nod. She wanted to her Callie's story so she didn't say anything about the bad habit.

Callie light up the cigarette and looked once again in Arizona's eyes before starting her story. "So, I'm born in Miami. My father – Carlos – got sick and died when I was twelve. Two years later our mother married again. My stepfather used to get drunk and molest me. When I was sixteen my mother died after Robin and Aria were born so I and Tony basically raised them. Tony became a doctor as he always wanted and I…well I became what I'm now. And that's the short version."

The blonde was shocked. So much had things had happened on the beautiful Latina in front of her and she still was holding up. And if that was only the short version, what would be the long one? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Wow…that's really…I just don't know what to say."

"No need to said anything – it's over long time ago." The surgeon moved her hand on the top of brunette's and squeeze it, offering small smile. The Latina returned the smile. She get over it long time ago or at least she wanted to think that she get over it.

They finished the lunch with small talks, stolen glances and touches. When they were done Callie suggested to take a coffee and to go on a walk in the park. Arizona was more than happy to accept. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the gorgeous woman.

The Latina paid the bid beside blonde's protests. "I invite you, so I'm paying. That's it. And believe me, it's not a good idea to argue with me." She winked at the surgeon and they walked out of the restaurant.

The women go to the nearest coffee shop and then directly in the park. They fall in comfortable silence just walking in the park. Everything was quiet around and there were very few people. They found a bench that you can see the whole city like from eagle eye and sat there just enjoying the view and each other company. Suddenly Arizona remembered something from last night that she wanted to asked the brunette. She decided that now was a good moment so she took one more sip from her coffee and turned to the woman beside her. "You were looking all night at the house across the street last night. Who is living there?"

Callie continued just staring forward. She took a moment before finally answering. "Nobody. It's mine. Well mine, and my husband's." The blonde was shocked. _Her husband…?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy etc., etc., etc...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added to favorites or alerts. You make my day. :)**

**I know this is short and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to finish their date with training wheels. Next one will be longer again, I promise. :)**

**A big thank you to my beta sunshinefreedom. :)  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think, guys. :) I hope you still enjoy this. :) Here is the**** sixth chapter now.**

* * *

><p>Arizona stared at the Latina. Did she really say husband? The blonde could hardly form words to speak. "You…um…you…have a…husband?" Arizona was shocked. No, Callie didn't just say that. Nope. Absolutely not. It was just some sort of misunderstanding or something. There was no way she was married, right? But why not, she was gorgeous. Maybe she got tired of her husband and she was now looking for an affair or something. No, no, that wasn't possible. She wasn't married, she meant something else. Yes, that should be it.<p>

Callie turned to the blonde, so she could look her in the eyes. "I…um…" Damn, how could she have said that? "Sorry, that didn't come out right." She took a deep breath. She didn't plan to have this conversation today. "Look, I don't have a husband - I'm not the type of person who would cheat."

Damn. So it wasn't a misunderstanding – she was actually married. But she didn't have a husband? Maybe they were getting divorced now or something? "Then why did you say that?"

"Can we not talk about it now? Just not today, okay?" The brunette pleaded. She was cursing herself for saying that but now there was no way back so she was just hoping that the blonde would drop it.

Arizona thought about it for a second. She wanted to find out and she was sure as hell she wasn't going to date a married woman. The surgeon saw that there was something there but the brunette wasn't going to tell her now. She was sure that the Latina would tell her eventually and she trusted her, so she agreed. "Yeah, okay"

"Thank you." Callie smiled. She was really grateful that the blonde agreed. She knew that she would have to tell her sooner or later but today was just too hard for her to talk about it. "Do you want to walk around a little?" The brunette changed the subject quickly.

"Sure. I'll have to be at home around 5 though cause my brother will call me." They got up and threw away their coffee cups.

"You have a brother?" Callie asked with curiosity when they started walking. She realized now how much she didn't know about the surgeon. Actually, she knew next to nothing.

"Yep." The blonde answered with a grin.

"Tell me more about you, you know pretty much everything about me and I know so little about you." The whole lunch date was supposed to be for Arizona finding out more about Callie and decide if she wanted to go out with her on a real date after that but the brunette couldn't stop herself and ask. All she knew about the surgeon was her job and now that she has a brother and that was it. She craved to get to know the blonde better.

"Yeah, everything but the husband thing." Arizona joked. She really wanted to know more about that but if the Latina didn't want to tell her, she wasn't going to push. Maybe she had a reason for not telling.

"That's for another time. If I tell you everything now all the mystery will be gone, wouldn't it?" Callie winked. She didn't mind a little teasing as long as the surgeon didn't ask her anything more about that. The brunette was glad that the blonde agreed to drop the subject because she really didn't want to talk about it today.

"There isn't anything that is not interesting about you, Calliope." Arizona smiled. She was going to keep her word and not bring this up again but she couldn't help to tease a little. She decided to tell the other woman about her family for a start. "Well, my dad is a marine, so we moved a lot and we were always the new kids in town, if you know what I mean. My mother is a housewife, so she was always at home taking care of me and my brother. He is three years older than me and he is in Iraq right now. It's not as eventful as yours life."

"Ah, if I got a penny every time I heard that…" Callie laughed - almost everyone who heard her story said that. And it wasn't even the whole story. There were always more behind what she was saying and there were only a few people who knew everything about her. "So, I guess you are named after the battleship, not the state, right?"

"Yes! Thank you! You are the first person who said that." She laughed, showing her dimples. Everyone, all her life was asking her if she was named after the state. The kids on the playground were making fun of her but she knew how to fight and her brother was always there to protect her so they learned their lesson pretty fast. "My grandfather served on it. He saved nineteen men before he drowned." Her grandfather might have died long before she was born but her dad was always telling that story to her and her brother since they were little kids and it was making them proud.

"Brave man." Callie smiled. There weren't many people that would risk their life for someone else's. Yes, they were fighting out there but in situations like that it was different and she knew it. "When is your brother coming home?"

"His name is Timothy. In two months. And he won't go back after that. Just two more months." She couldn't wait to have her brother back again. He said that he won't go there again and even if he wanted, she wouldn't let him this time. She needed him here. All her family needed him here. Yes, Tim was fighting for his country and that was something very brave but all that fear every day that he might be dead, all that worrying when he was late for calling or not calling at all – it had to stop. Enough is enough.

"You miss him." Callie didn't have to ask, she knew it. It reminded her of her and Tony – always together since they were born, although the blonde and her brother weren't twins.

"You have no idea how much." Arizona smiled sadly. He was her rock all these years. When he told her, that he was leaving, she was devastated.

"Oh, believe me, I have." The Latina laughed. She knew what it is to be away from your family, the people you love, not to know if you will ever see them again. It was always hard for her and she knew how hard it was for them too.

They continued walking and Arizona was telling funny stories about her brother which made both women laugh all the way. They had a great time but the blonde couldn't stop thinking about Callie's words. Her husband…then taking it back husband and saying she is not a cheater. But then why did she say it in first place? It was so confusing…she really liked the Latina. And what was not to like, she was gorgeous, smart, funny…But if she really had a husband that would change everything. Arizona wanted to find out more about that but after Callie asked her not to talk about it today she decide to ask Tony and Addison at work. Perhaps they would explain the whole thing.

Soon the brunette looked at her watch and got the surgeon out of her thoughts. "Let's head back so you won't be late for your call." They went back to Callie's car and spend all the way to Arizona's house in silence, listening to the radio. Soon the brunette pulled over in front of the house and both women get out of the car, walking towards the front door.

The surgeon turned around and smiled at the beautiful woman next to her. "So, I had a great time today…" She started, feeling nervous again.

"Let's just skip that crap, shall we?" Callie pushed the blonde up against the wall and kissed her, putting her hands on the either side of Arizona, tapping her in her place. The blonde quickly melted into the kiss, putting her arms around the Latina's waist. She was craving for that kiss since their first one. It was just yesterday but for her it seemed like an eternity, she wanted it so much. Soon the surgeon felt the other woman's tongue trailing her bottom lip, asking for permission which Arizona gladly granted. She caressed Callie's tongue with her own, fighting for dominance. The kiss was full of passion and neither of them wanted it to finish, but they had to break apart when the need for air became an issue.

Arizona opened her eyes and said softly. "You have to stop pinning me against walls, Calliope." She smiled. Actually the brunette could push her against walls as much as she liked if she was going to kiss her like that. It was just breathtaking and just making her want more and more.

Callie smirked and started trailing kisses along the surgeon's jaw up the way to her ear, nipping it softly. "Really? It's not like you are complaining." She whispered in Arizona's ear, making her shiver and moan. At the next moment the Latina was gone, walking to her car.

"See you, babe." She winked at the blonde, get in her car and drove away. Arizona just couldn't say anything. She stood outside a couple more seconds, looking after Callie's car as it disappeared and then took a deep breath and walked into her apartment.


	7. Author's note

That's not an update, I'm sorry if someone is disappointed. It's been two weeks again and I even haven't started the next chapter yet…I know - I'm probably the worst author ever. Sorry! I'm leaving on a vacation for a week and since I haven't started the chapter at home I doubt I'll start it on the vacation. But still – who knows. :D

So, I think to take a long brake, so I could get ready several chapters or at least almost ready and then I'll could update faster. Which I think would be much better than one chapter in two weeks… It won't be very long, I promise, I'll start to write every day when I'm back and when couple of the chapters are ready I'll start posting every few days. What do you think?

I know I'm really bad with all that crap…but I kind of love to be the bad girl, so… :D Here it is a little something so you didn't say that I leave you without anything.

Callie doesn't like to lie people she care about, so she do it very rarely.

Timothy heard some things about Callie – maybe rumors, maybe not. Which is true knows only Callie and maybe her best's friends.

And finally on what Arizona will find out, how she would react, what does she feel and many more…well, let's leave that for the next chapter.

Hm…that maybe made the things worst…so I'll run now before you start throwing things at me for whatever of all possible things you decide.


End file.
